Together Share This Smile
by reilaroo
Summary: An arranged marriage contract between the Potters and Weasleys cause problems between Harry and the Weasleys. But maybe it will lead him to his happily ever after?


_June 14, 1999_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you doing? I hope you're getting enough to eat. I don't know why you won't stay here with us. You know you're always welcome here, and that Arthur and I consider you family. I don't understand why you moved so far away and into a large house. Don't you get lonely there all by yourself? I wish you would move back here, so that I can take care of you. We all miss you very much, especially Ginny. We hope to see you here for Sunday dinner._

 _Love always,_

 _Molly_

 _June 15, 1999_

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _I am doing fine. Yes, I'm getting enough to eat. Mitzy, my house-elf, is a wonderful cook and she makes sure I eat three meals a day. She says I don't look so scrawny anymore, so I think I have gained weight._

 _Thank you for your generosity in offering me a room in your home. I greatly appreciate it and being considered to be a part of your family is an honor. But I am enjoying living on my own. I needed the peace and quiet after the war. Although it hasn't been all that quiet with the renovations going on, the peacefulness and solitude of the land has been just what I needed._

 _I look forward to seeing you and everybody for Sunday dinner._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _June 16, 1999_

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _How are you doing? I hope you are well. Thank you for your last letter. It will be good to see on Sunday. We have much to discuss. Planning a wedding will be a happy event for everyone. It will fill us with joy and happiness and be a blessing to look forward to._

 _Love always,_

 _Molly_

 _June 17, 1999_

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _I agree that a wedding is a joyous occasion. It will be good for everyone to focus on happiness, not sorrow. Who is getting married? Has Percy finally proposed to Penny? I know it isn't Ron and Hermione. I would have known soon after it happened. Ron and Hermione wouldn't have hesitated in sharing their good news with me._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _June 18, 1999_

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _No, Percy has not proposed to Penny yet. I don't know what that boy is waiting for. I'm talking about yours and Ginny's wedding. I'm so glad that you really will be my son after the two of you get married. We'll discuss all the details on Sunday. Maybe you should bring an engagement ring for Ginny and make it official._

 _Love always,_

 _Molly_

 _June 18, 1999_

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _I am not engaged to Ginny. I don't know how that idea got in your head or what Ginny has been telling you, but Ginny and I are not together. I am never going to marry her. I'll tell you what I told Ginny back in 6_ _th_ _year when she tried to kiss me. I do not have romantic feelings for her. She is a good friend, but to me she will always be Ron's little sister. Since I consider Ron to be my best friend and brother, I cannot see Ginny as anything else but a sister to me as well._

 _I am sorry if this upsets you, but I am just being honest. There will be no wedding plans being made at Sunday dinner._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _June 19, 1999_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sure you're just confused about your feelings toward Ginny. You know she is not really your sister. You two would make a wonderful couple, just like Lily and James. And think of the beautiful children you will have together. Besides, the Potters and Weasleys have a marriage contract going back a couple of generations. Charles Potter and Septimus Weasley formed the contract to ally the two families. It is most fortunate that Ginny is the first Weasley girl to be born in years, and that you two are so close in age. You know that good friends make the best spouses, just look at Ron and Hermione. You and Ginny can be like that too._

 _I know I'm springing all this marriage talk on you, but I just want this family to have something happy to look forward to. After Fred's death and funeral, it feels like there is a black cloud hanging over us. You and Ginny could be a ray of sunshine for all of us._

 _I'll see you tomorrow, dear. We'll talk more then._

 _Love always,_

 _Molly (Soon you can call me Mum)_

 _June 19, 1999_

 _Mrs. Weasley,_

 _I'll be at dinner tomorrow. I hope that most of the family is there. You're right; we have a lot to discuss._

 _Harry_

Harry Apparated to just outside the Burrow on Sunday afternoon. He looked towards his companion. "Are you ready for this?"

The older man nodded. "We're prepared to deal with this, Mr. Potter."

The two men walked towards the house and Harry knocked on the door. As the door opened, Molly Weasley looked surprise.

"Harry, you're early for dinner, but you're always welcome here. You know you don't have to knock," she said as she grabbed him in a forceful hug. She then caught a glimpse of the man standing behind the young man.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, may we come in?" Harry asked.

Molly gestured for both men to come into the kitchen. "Who is your friend, Harry dear?"

"Can you gather everyone here in the kitchen? I'd really rather only explain this once."

Molly yelled for Arthur and her children to come down to the kitchen. She was beginning to get a bad feeling. Harry did not look happy; maybe she had made a mistake in writing those letters to him.

A group of redheads entered the kitchen, expressing happiness at seeing Harry. They hadn't seen him in a while. He had been busy restoring an old manor home in Farndale, England and had recently taken his N.E.W.T.s after studying for a year with tutors.

George grabbed Harry in a hug. He was having a good day, not one of his bad days where he missed Fred so much he didn't get out of bed. "Hello, little brother, it's good to see you."

The green-eyed wizard hugged him back. He missed seeing George's smile and joking nature. "It's good to see you too."

Arthur walked up to Harry and shook his hand. "It is good to see you, son. How's the house coming? Need any help?"

"Hi, Mr. Weasley, the house is going well. Thanks for the offer but the contractor assured me the house will be done next week."

Next, Hermione came over and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She could see the anger and sadness in his green eyes.

"It will be ok, Mione. Let's sit down and I'll tell you what's going on," he said, smiling sadly. He really didn't want to be doing this, but the Weasleys deserved to know what Molly was trying to do.

Molly gestured for everyone to sit at the table. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat around the table, watching Harry curiously.

"Hey mate, what's going on? Who is that man?" Ron asked impatiently.

The two men stood at the foot at the table. They looked at each other, and the older man gestured for Harry to begin.

"This is Mark Landon, my lawyer. I contacted him after I received a troubling letter from Mrs. Weasley," the raven-haired young man said.

Molly turned pale. "Harry dear, surely there's no need to involve lawyers. It's a simple matter."

"You think a marriage contract between the Potters and Weasleys is a simple matter? You're trying to use an old agreement to force me to marry Ginny," Harry said as his eyes flashed emerald fire in anger.

Arthur looked at his wife. "What did you do? How did you even find that contract? My father and Charles Potter agreed to that contract as a show of good faith between the two families. It was never meant to be enforced against anybody's will."

Molly looked around the table for support but only found it from Ginny. Her sons were looking at her in disgust. "I wasn't trying to force them to marry. I only told Harry that there was a contract between our two families. I thought he would like to know he would be following his grandfather's wishes when he marries Ginny."

"I'm not marrying Ginny, not now not ever," he said. Turning to Ginny, "I'm sorry to be so harsh, but you don't seem to understand. I don't love you like that. I think of you as my little sister."

Ginny cried in her chair. "But Harry, we would be so perfect together. You look like your dad and I look like your mom. We could be the next James and Lily Potter."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Why would you think I would want to marry a woman who looks like my mom? That's so wrong and sickening. I don't have an Oedipus complex."

Ron was confused. "What's an Oedipus complex?"

Of course, Hermione knew the answer. "The Oedipus complex is a psychological theory where a son develops sexual feelings for his mother and subconsciously competes with his father for his mother's attention and love."

"Oh, that's gross, mate," Ron said, his face turning green.

"I know, Ron," he said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "That's why I said I don't have it, and why it's a reason I won't marry Ginny."

Landon decided it was time to intervene. "Fortunately, the marriage contract does not specify a time when it has to be completed. The contract can be passed down to the next generation of Potters and Weasleys."

"It also doesn't specify a male-female marriage. Since I am bisexual, I could possibly marry a Weasley male," Harry said smirking. He wasn't serious; he just wanted to see their reactions.

Molly looked outraged, Arthur was stunned, Ron looked confused, and Ginny was furious. Bill, Fleur, George, and Hermione quickly figured out Harry's motive and smirked back at him. However, Charlie was looking at the green-eyed wizard with interest.

Harry watched the reactions with amusement, although Charlie checking him out surprised him. He winked at the dragon handler. Charlie was a very attractive man, and he had a crush on him years ago when he first met him before the World Cup. He would have to see how interested the other man was. He's not planning on marrying him, but a date might be nice.

Landon also watched on in amusement, but he hid his feelings behind an aloof mask. "There is also the possibility of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley rendering the contract null and void. As the head of their families, they have the power to cancel the marriage contract."

Arthur stood from his place at the head of the table. "I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea Molly even knew about the contract or that she planned to use it on you and Ginny. As head of the Weasley family, I wish to cancel the contract."

Harry nodded in agreement. "As head of the Potter family, I too wish to cancel the contract."

Mr. Landon pulled a sheaf of papers out of his briefcase. "I have already prepared the nullification papers. If the two of you will sign on marked lines, the contract will be voided."

Arthur signed the papers quickly and handed the papers to the young man. Before Harry could sign, Charlie interrupted.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? I mean you could marry one of us strapping, young men."

"Who are you suggesting? Bill is already married, Percy is with Penny, George is with Angelina, and Ron is with Hermione. It seems like you're the only single Weasley man," he said wryly.

"I'm also the only gay Weasley, so that works out perfectly," Charlie said with a flirtatious wink.

Harry laughed as he signed the papers. "Be that as it may, I still want to cancel this contract. When and if I marry, it will be for love, not an arrangement."

He handed the signed paperwork to his lawyer. "Thank you, Mr. Landon, for your efficiency. You have provided necessary assistance, which is greatly appreciated."

Landon nodded and wished them all a good day and left. He needed to return to his office and file the paperwork. He also needed to check if there were any other marriage contracts for the Potters. His client was adamant that he was not going to have any kind of arranged marriage.

In the kitchen, Harry was staring at Molly. She knew she had to do some damage control.

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to marry Ginny? You didn't have to hire a lawyer."

"I did tell you I wasn't interested in marrying Ginny. Then, you sent me another letter saying how perfect Ginny and I were together, how we would have such a wonderful wedding, and have beautiful children. You didn't listen to me when I said I didn't love Ginny and that I would never marry her."

"I just thought you were confused. You've been so busy studying and renovating your house. I just thought you didn't give it enough thought, and once you did think about it, you would see that I was right."

"Is that why you wrote me that last letter where you belittled my feelings and told me that you knew best? Is that why you tried to guilt me into marrying Ginny by bringing up Fred's death?"

Silence fell around the table as they heard Harry's last statement. They could feel his anger and grief. George stared at his mother in horror. He stood up and shouted at Molly.

"How dare you bring Fred into this? He loved Harry like he was our own brother, and he would be the first one to support him in this. He would never go along with forcing him into a marriage he didn't want."

Hermione glared at Molly. "An arranged marriage is barbaric. Did you even consider Harry's feelings about this?"

Molly tried to prove her point. "It's not like Harry and Ginny are strangers. They're friends and can learn to love each other."

"I love him already!" Ginny exclaimed, a crazed fangirl gleam in her eyes. "I'll marry him right now!"

"Ginny, you're not even 18 years old yet. I'll be 19 next month. Don't you think we're too young to get married?" Harry asked, trying to reason with her.

"No, I don't. Mum and Dad married right out of school and look how happy they are."

Arthur interrupted her. He didn't like the way she was looking at Harry as though he was an object to claim, like a prized trophy.

"Ginny, you're mother and I started dating in our fifth year. We did get married after we graduated, but we loved each other and had been together for almost three years."

"They don't have to get married right now. They could have a year-long engagement," Molly said.

"No! Molly and Ginny, listen to me. I am not going to marry Ginny, not today, not next year, and not ever. If you cannot respect my feelings in this matter, then I don't want to see either of you until you come to your senses."

Harry quickly walked out of the house and headed towards the Apparation point. He was feeling very angry and just wanted to go home. Then, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, Potter, wait up!" Charlie shouted as he jogged towards the younger man. He had watched as his mother and sister lapsed into their fantasy of Harry marrying Ginny. He had kept silent as he watched the raven-haired man grow angry as they didn't listen to him, as they ignored his feelings, and as they tried to control his life. What little he did know of Harry was that he did not like to be controlled or manipulated.

Harry turned around and waited for the redhead to join him. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"I want to take you to dinner, Harry," the redhead said confidently, but he was trying to hide his nerves. This sudden interest in the younger man has taken him by surprise. He was stunned to see the very attractive man standing in his mom's kitchen. The green-eyed wizard was no longer a scrawny teenager with the weight of the world on his shoulders; he looked taller, tanner, and healthier. Charlie wanted to go on a date with him, but he was sure that Harry had better offers.

Harry was a little shocked by his bold declaration, but he saw the nerves hiding in his blue eyes. He liked the fact that Charlie was nervous; he didn't want to date an arrogant man who thought he deserved anything or anyone he wanted. It would be like dating Malfoy he thought in disgust.

"Ok, I'd like to have dinner with you. When?" asked Harry.

Charlie blinked in surprise at his easy acceptance. "Whenever you want."

"Don't you have to go back to Romania soon?" Harry wasn't sure why Charlie was even in England at the moment.

"Didn't you hear? I moved back home. The ministry is opening a dragon sanctuary in Wales. I'm staying with my parents for a couple weeks until my cabin is ready and I can start working."

Harry smiled. If their dinner went well, then they wouldn't have to try a long-distance relationship. Charlie would be close enough for Apparation or floo travel.

"How about tomorrow evening?" asked Harry. "If you don't mind, we can have dinner at my house. Whenever I eat at a wizarding restaurant, people come up all the time to ask for an autograph or to thank me for saving them."

"That sounds fine, Harry. I'd like to take the time to talk to you and get to know you better without being interrupted."

"The house is habitable, but I haven't finished decorating yet. However, the kitchen, dining room, and living room are completed, so I can feed you."

"Don't worry so much. I'm used to living in a small log cabin. I'm sure your house is beautiful."

"I'll have to pick you up here and side-along Apparate you to my house; it's under the Fidelus charm," Harry said, thinking of the crazy fans who have tried to find his house. There were also a few Voldemort supporters who had sent threatening letters before he cast the Fidelus charm, now only letters from approved people can enter his wards.

"Ok, I'll meet you here at six o'clock then. I don't think you want to go back into the house again."

The raven-haired man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was embarrassed he lost control of his emotions and yelled at Molly and Ginny. "Yeah, thanks. I think it will be a while before I get invited back. Are you sure about having dinner with me? I don't want to cause problems for you with your family."

"Harry, I'm sure about this. I like you. And I wasn't saying you're not welcome at the Burrow; I was thinking of your feelings and how you probably wouldn't feel comfortable there."

Harry looked at him in surprise. He wasn't used to people considering his feelings. He was the pawn, the weapon, the Boy Who Lived, and now the Savior. He needed to leave, to think about what was happening between him and Charlie and what happened earlier inside the Burrow. He needed time to process his thoughts and emotions.

He told Charlie goodbye and Apparated home. He loved his home located in the North York moors. It was a gray stone two-story house with a slate blue roof. The house is situated on a dale within the moor. Heather was blooming all around the house, with a wooded area behind the house. Harry chose this house and location because of the natural beauty and its isolation. His nearest neighbor was five miles away.

The next morning, Harry told Mitzy he was having a guest for dinner. He wanted to cook their meal himself, but he asked Mitzy if she would make dessert. He met with the contractor, who informed him that the main house was completed. All the crew had left to do was finish the basement area. The Muggle-raised wizard wanted the basement to be a Muggle area; he didn't want to give up one world just because he was living in another one. He would place wards so magic wouldn't interfere with electricity. He wanted a television, DVD player, gaming console, computer, and a refrigerator. Fortunately, the wizard contractor had a squib brother who was an electrician. He would hook up the electronics to a solar panel outside near the garden.

After his talk with the contractor and electrician, Harry went to his backyard where the gardens were located. He had an herb garden and vegetable garden. He asked Neville to help him set up his gardens. He liked cooking with fresh ingredients, plus he also found gardening to be relaxing. As he checked the vegetables, he began planning the dinner he was going to cook for Charlie. He had enough lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, and carrots for a salad. He thought he could grill a couple steaks and serve red potatoes and green beans as a side dish.

He finished watering the gardens and told Mitzy he was going to the moors for a walk. She handed him a packed lunch and said she was going to make strawberry shortcake for dessert. Harry grabbed his camera and started walking towards the moors near his house. He liked taking photos of the barren, desolate landscape, especially early in the morning when fog covered the land. Now, the bright sun shone on the purple heather dotting the land. He snapped a few photos as he walked. As he nears the river, he saw a red fox dipping his head in the water for a drink. He cautiously positioned his camera to his eye and waited for the fox to notice him. After a moment of stillness, the fox raised his head and looked directly at him. Harry quickly took the picture, and the next instant the fox ran back into the woods. He smiled as he sat on a low stone wall near the trees and ate his lunch.

As he made his way home, he spotted a short-eared owl flying low, just above the ground. The short-eared owl is one of the few owls that hunt during the day. Harry took its picture as it came in for a landing in the heather. He had learned that mated owls build their nests on the ground amongst the heather or grass. Pleased with the pictures he had taken, he headed home.

Harry walked back into his gardens and summoned a basket to hold the vegetables and herbs he needed. In his kitchen with soft yellow walls and light oak cabinets, he hummed happily as he washed and cut up the vegetables for the salad. He made a dressing for the salad using a few of the herbs; he also made a marinade with the herbs for the steaks. He cooked the potatoes and green beans; he would warm them up when it was time for dinner. He would grill the steaks after Charlie arrived.

After quickly taking a shower, Harry looked through his closet for an outfit. He wanted something casual yet looked attractive. He wanted to impress Charlie. All day he felt a low hum of excitement thrumming inside of him. He wanted dinner to go well; he wanted a chance to get to know the redhead better. There was a stability and kindness inside of Charlie that drew Harry towards him. He finally chose a pair of black pants and a light green button-down shirt. He looked in the mirror, trying to tame his hair. He had recently gone to a hair salon and asked the stylist to cut it short. It was still unruly, but the stylist showed him how to make it look intentionally tousled.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost six o'clock so he Apparated to the Burrow. He saw Charlie pacing back and forth. He smiled as Charlie turned to look at him after hearing the pop of Apparation. The dragon handler was wearing a pair of brown leather pants with a dark red v-neck shirt. Harry thought he looked very attractive.

Charlie took in Harry's appearance and smiled brightly. He was happy to see him and thought he looked very good. He had woken up this morning in a great mood but was slightly nervous about their date. He tried distracting himself all day but thoughts of Harry would invade his mind. He left the Burrow ten minutes early because he was too anxious to wait anymore. Plus, he wanted to get away from George's teasing and his mother's disappointed looks. She wasn't shy about showing her displeasure about their date. Even after the fiasco of last night, she still wasn't ready to give up her fantasy of Harry marrying Ginny.

"Hi, Charlie," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to our dinner."

Harry stepped closer and took a hold of the redhead's forearm, noticing the firm muscles. "Here we go."

He side-along Apparated Charlie to his house and said his address, letting him into the secret. "Marauder's Manor is located in Farndale, England."

Charlie watched in wonder as Harry's house materialized in front of his eyes. He took in the gray stone manor surrounded by heather and woods.

"Harry, this is beautiful," he said in appreciation. "Why did you name it Marauder's Manor?"

"You could say that the name is a family legacy," Harry said. "Do you want a tour of the gardens before we go inside?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Charlie was curious about the name but let it go. Harry would tell him more when he was ready.

They walked past blooming flower beds in front of the house, some which were useful in potions. Then, Harry showed him the gardens in the back.

"I'm thinking about setting up a patio area with tables and chairs. It might be nice to eat out here during the summer months."

Charlie nodded. "I think that would be nice. You have some pretty views back here."

"Thanks, let's go inside," he said as he led him through the French doors into the large kitchen.

"Do you want a tour of the house now or dinner first?" Harry asked.

As he smelled the delicious aromas in the kitchen, his stomach grumbled. He smiled sheepishly. "Dinner first would be good."

The green-eyed wizard laughed. "Ok, you can take a seat at the island. Everything is ready but the steaks."

Charlie sat on a stool at the white marble-top island, watching as his date grabbed the steaks out of the refrigerator and move towards the stove. "You know how to cook?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said. He placed the steaks on a grill plate on the stove and used his wand to ignite the burner. "Now, how do you want your steak?"

"Medium please. When did you learn how to cook?"

"I had to cook for the Dursleys. Since I've been here, I started cooking again and learned to enjoy it. That's why I have the gardens; I like cooking with the fresh ingredients."

He quickly dressed the salad and cast a heating spell on the potatoes and beans. The steaks didn't take long to cook, so they were soon ready to eat. Mitzy popped into the kitchen.

"Master Harry, the table is set in the dining room. Go ahead and I'll bring the food to you."

"Thanks, Mitzy. This is my friend, Charlie Weasley. Can you add him to the wards later? He's an approved guest."

"Yes, Master Harry. I am pleased to meet you, Mister Charlie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mitzy," Charlie said, smiling at the house-elf. It was obvious that she cared for the young man.

Harry guided Charlie into the dining room. It had light blue walls and a dark wood table and chairs. The windows faced the front of the house. There were several framed photographs of daffodils decorating the one wall.

As they started eating, the redhead pointed to the photos. "Those photos are lovely, but why daffodils?"

"Farndale is well-known for its daffodils. There are thousands of tourists during Easter when the daffodils bloom. Plus, I think daffodils are a happy flower. They're just so bright and full of life."

"Did you buy those photos in town? Do they sell them to the tourists?" Charlie asked. He was naturally curious about most things.

"They probably do, but I took those photos," Harry said bashfully. Photography was a secret hobby of his. He had only been learning about photography and taking his own pictures for a year now.

Charlie looked at him in surprise. "Harry, those pictures are beautiful. You obviously have talent. Do you have any more photos?"

He was embarrassed by Charlie's praise. "I have a few more pictures I hanged in the living room and my bedroom. I just chose the ones that I liked and bought frames for them."

"I'd like to see them after dinner if you don't mind. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said. He had noticed the slight blush on Harry's cheeks.

"No, it's ok. I'm just not used to compliments I guess."

"Well, I don't want to give you a big head but this dinner is delicious," Charlie said smiling.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," Harry said. He had been worried that his cooking wouldn't be as good as Molly's. He might be angry with her at the moment, but she was an amazing cook.

"I'm very impressed. I can't cook at all," the blue-eyed wizard said with a wry grin. "I eat all my meals at the cafeteria at the preserve."

Harry laughed. As soon as they finished their plates, Mitzy popped in with dessert. She had made strawberry shortcakes with homemade whipped cream.

"I can't take credit for dessert. I asked Mitzy to make it. I can't bake," Harry said.

"Really? It's not the same as cooking?" Charlie asked.

"No, I don't know why I can't bake. I tried but everything I made came out all wrong."

"It's a good thing you have Mitzy. This is wonderful," Charlie said as he scooped out a strawberry with a dollop of whipped cream.

"I don't know what I'd do without her. She's been teaching me how to cook different meals. Plus, she takes care of me and this big house."

When they finished their desserts, Harry gave Charlie a tour of his house. He started upstairs. The second level had the master bedroom and bath plus three guest rooms and guest bathroom. Charlie only glanced in the master bedroom; he didn't want to intrude on his privacy. Although he did notice a large framed photo of a clearing in a forest with rays of sunlight softly illuminating the trees, he didn't comment on it. He had the sense it was important to Harry since he hung it in his bedroom.

Next, Harry showed him the library although it was mostly empty. "Sorry, I haven't decorated this room yet. I need to buy books to fill the shelves. I'm thinking of asking Hermione for help. I'll probably get some comfy armchairs and a couch to put around the fireplace."

"It would be a nice spot to spend a quiet evening with a good book and warm fire," Charlie said as he tried to imagine the room in its finished state.

Harry led them to the living room. Charlie wandered around, checking out the room. The walls were a sage green with brown leather couches and chairs. There was a large black and white photograph of the nearby moors covered with morning fog. There were other photos scattered around the room of Harry's friends and family. Charlie spotted photos of Ron, Hermione, and Harry at Hogwarts, Hagrid outside his hut, Fred and George at their joke shop, Remus and Tonks holding their newborn son, Teddy, Sirius on his flying motorbike, and James and Lily at their wedding.

Harry gestured for Charlie to sit on the couch and joined him there. Mitzy popped in with two glasses of red wine for the two men to enjoy. The redhead took a sip of his wine and relaxed into the couch. He was having a really good time with Harry. In a few short hours, he had learned more about Harry than he had in previous years. He hadn't spent much time with the green-eyed wizard before but his family had talked a lot about him. He had a feeling that Harry was a private person; nobody knew everything about him.

They talked quietly as the evening progressed. Harry asked Charlie about his new job. Charlie was going to be the assistant director of the sanctuary; he had the second highest position there. With all of his experience in Romania, Charlie would supervise all the dragons, handlers, and trainees. He was excited for this new opportunity, plus he liked the fact that he was closer to his family. He often felt like he missed important moments in his siblings' lives.

Charlie asked Harry about his plans for the future, if he had decided on a career. Harry shook his head no; he was still feeling a little lost. He had done well on his N.E.W.T.s; he received outstandings in Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration and exceeds expectations in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Potions. He thought he might enjoy being a Hogwarts professor one day, but he wasn't ready to move back into the castle. He loved his new home and wanted to live in it for a long time, hopefully with a spouse and children.

At the end of the evening, Harry walked Charlie past the wards, so he could Apparate back to the Burrow. The redhead said, "This has been one of the most enjoyable evenings I've had in a long time. I'd like to see you again, Harry."

The raven-haired man smiled; he felt the same way. "I'd like to see you, too. Tonight has been wonderful."

"I'll owl you tomorrow about our second date," Charlie said. He leaned in and gave Harry a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

Harry's green eyes fluttered closed at the small spark he felt as their lips touched. Fighting the urge to pull Charlie closer and kiss him again, he simply smiled and said, "Goodnight, Charlie."

The dragon handler returned his smile; he was feeling hopeful that this could be the start of an amazing relationship. Before Apparating home, he said, "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Harry."

Harry headed back into his house and walked to his bedroom. He didn't know what the future would bring, but he hoped it involved Charlie. He thought he would definitely be having sweet dreams about the handsome redhead tonight.

Three years later, Harry and Charlie married in their backyard at Marauder's Manor. The new dragon sanctuary in Wales was flourishing, and Charlie loved every minute working there. By helping raise his godson with Andromeda, Harry had found his true vocation. He had opened a wizarding preschool. He loved teaching the small witches and wizards. He hired Padma Patil as a fellow teacher. They taught a mixture of magical and Muggle subjects. They only had ten students, but Harry knew once more of his friends and family started having children, they would also send their kids to his preschool. He was already thinking about expanding the school, hiring more teachers and teaching the children until they go to Hogwarts.

The wedding was a beautiful and moving ceremony where the happy couple pledged their eternal love and commitment. Teddy Lupin was the ring-bearer and Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter, was the flower girl. Molly was crying in the front row; she had quickly overcome her disappointment of Harry not marrying Ginny when she saw that her son was happy and in love. All she ever wanted was for her children to be happy, healthy, and successful in all their endeavors. She had always considered Harry as part of her family and was very proud to call him her son-in-law. Although it hadn't worked out like she thought it would, Molly was happy she had found the old Potter-Weasley marriage contract. It was the catalyst that had brought together Harry and Charlie.


End file.
